inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EXO Omake 2: Tachibana Kengou - Dream
Well, I'm sure not many people'd expect the second omake to be Kengou's. But here it is. It's to provide background as to why Kengou is as he is. Dream Kengou, about the age of fourteen, headed to a random soccer clubroom. He had been wanting to join for around a year now, having trained for several months, just to ace the try-outs. He'd walk inside.. Only to find everyone in the team turn towards him, frowning. "What the heck are you doing here?" one of the players who played for the team asked, mockingly. "You're that Kengou kid. Get outta here. You don't deserve to be part of the team. You should quit soccer. Forever." another laughed, pushing Kengou out of the club. "B-But.. I want to play! So I will!.. Please.." he pleaded, the team just shaking their head. "We don't have the time for you." they remarked, before handing him a leaflet, "You can join these losers. They don't have a team, kahaha!" they had given him a leaflet about Raimon. They'd said join a team that didn't even exist ''anymore. Or at least, wouldn't for a few months, until a boy, Endou Mamoru, started it back up again. A few weeks later, the TVs and newspapers all had the same headline. ''"Local boy, Tachibana Kengou, fourteen, disappears after a disbute at school. Any information would be handy." Kengou had run away from the world, as it had rejected him. His dream to play soccer had been smashed to pieces by the team members of the club. It was then that he began to hate soccer. Ten years later, he'd find himself being manipulated into joining an organization from the future, El Dorado to get his revenge on soccer, while at the same time, trying to save. Ten years later, he'd find himself travelling through time to kill someone. Ten years later, he'd become cruel.. Ten years later he'd get a rival. All because of a dream that couldn't seem to come true. A little while after school the day he'd been rejected, he found himself face-to-face with a rather stern-faced boy who was probably older than he was, a slightly creepy-but-cute blue haired girl, and in the middle of the two, a tall white haired boy who seemed a bit arrogent. "Tachibana Kengou, you hate soccer, don't you?" the stern-faced boy began, "We can help you. We can destroy those who wronged you!" the blue haired girl giggled, as the white haired boy held out his hand. "Just join with us, and we'll make your desires come true. We need you to help us save the world from soccer." Needless to say, Kengou agreed to join them, spying on Raimon and Inazuma Japan during their matches, until Raimon (GO) emerged and won the Holy Road. Then he was visted again by the trio, known as Alpha, Beta and Gamma respectively, ten years on from their initial meeting. They'd asked him to enroll as a teacher at the school in Shibuya, as a new soccer club was emerging there, who'd get in the way, just as Raimon was doing. He did just that, posing as a history teacher, he later became Garesu and Keeve's homeroom teacher, as an adult.. But then he disappeared when EXO was started, having transformed into his younger form to moniter their training.. He ended up making the arrangements for the captain, Garesu, to leave EXO and join Raimon. This was done to destroy their spirits, after their match with Raimon that had ended up getting canceled. Debuts El Dorado (EXO) Alpha Beta Gamma Adult!Tachibana Kengou Trivia and Notes *Because of Kengou's age, it's save to say this omake happens during the original series. Evidence for this is that Kengou ends up spying on the original Raimon and Inazuma Japan members. *The soccer club Kengou tried to join is unknown and unnamed as of yet. Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 16:29, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:EXO Category:F Category:Fanfictions